


Pomegranate Seeds

by xlxharlequinxlx



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlxharlequinxlx/pseuds/xlxharlequinxlx
Summary: Based on the tale of Persephone and Hades.





	Pomegranate Seeds

_“Safe…?  …‘Course he isn’t safe. But he’s good. He’s the King, I tell you.” –CS Lewis_

* * *

 “Give her back,” the messenger god demanded.  “Zeus commands you.  The people are suffering.  Demeter’s despair is bringing ruin across the land.”

“She is free to leave,” the god of the underworld waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

You sat still on your throne next to your husband, warily eyeing your old friend as he confronted the King.  You knew Bilbo well.  He had tried for your hand before your mother had taken you away from the other gods to live in solitude with her among nature.

You did not move even as Bilbo reached his hand out to you, an expectant look on his face that melted away into one of bewilderment as you remained where you were.

“She refuses to come,” Bilbo said.  His confusion turned to concern.  “What have you done to her?”

“…I’ve done nothing to my wife.  She stays here of her own volition,” the king answered.

“Persephone,” Bilbo tried again.  “Your mother is waiting; let us be rid of this place.”

“I can’t.” You finally replied.

“For what purpose could you delay?  He has set you free!” 

“I… have eaten of the food of the underworld,” you answered.

Contrary to what Bilbo was expecting, the king did not look pleased.

“To what degree, how much have you had?”  Bilbo pressed.

“She ate six seeds from the pomegranate…” The king replied for you, his voice heated.

“Thorin,” you whispered, completely ignoring the way Bilbo watched the exchange between the two of you.  “It was my choice.”

“This is not the life I wanted for you,” Thorin began, his eyes cutting over to the messenger god, hesitant to discuss personal affairs in front of the outsider.

“ _Y-You knew?!_ ” Bilbo exclaimed as it all clicked in to place in his head.

“ _I love him_ ,” you despaired, your eyes brimming with tears as you looked back to Bilbo who was completely taken aback by your confession.

“You would purposely make it so that you must return to him…” Bilbo surmised; his voice was alight with wonder.

“She’ll never let me go, I would have eaten more had he not stopped me,” you admitted. 

You loved your mother, and knew she meant only to protect you.  Still, the love that had come to grow between yourself and Thorin was irrevocable.  Despite his reputation, he had only ever been kind and gentle with you.  He was so possessive of you it surprised you that he was willing to let you go this easily.  It’s not as though he had much of choice.  Zeus had forced his hand.  You knew that if you ate the food of the underworld you would become part of it, and therefore unable to leave it.  Thorin had loved you too much to allow you to chain yourself to his kingdom of death and had stopped you before it was too late.  He knew that you would never forgive yourself for the loss of life that would come from your mothers neglect.  In turn, he would never forgive himself if you were to be doomed to the darkness.  As much as he knew you returned his love, to him you were a beautiful flower that could only flourish given the right amount of sunlight.  

“You should not be condemned to this blackness,” Thorin argued.  “You would come to resent me, and my heart could not bear it.”

“That’s not true,” you bit back, your eyes flashed in the torch light as you glared at your husband.  “You sit back and allow them to take me!”

“Because I love you, fool of a woman!  Had I known this would be my fate upon defeating the Titans I’d not have done it.  I surely would not have drug you down to the depths of hell with me,” Thorin admitted brokenly.

“Were you not kidnapped?”  Bilbo interrupted.

“…I was…  I was promised to him by my father before the war.  We were married…” You said, your voice wavering with emotion.

“So, it was arranged, and you came to love him,” Bilbo prodded.

“I… _yes_ …”  You were exasperated.

“There is no choice _Meli_ ,” Thorin attempted to soothe you.  “Consider all the souls that are going to be lost.  If your mother does not see you safe, she will continue to abandon her duties.”

“…but I don’t want to leave you,” you murmured, looking in to the deep blue eyes you had come to love.  The coldness in them thawed as he gazed back at you.  Thorin stood from his throne to come before you, cradling your cheek in his hand.

“I know, but you are needed elsewhere.  I will be here waiting for you,” he assured you, leaning down to place a kiss upon your brow.

The messenger cleared his throat, effectively shattering the moment, and you glanced at him from the corner of your eye. 

“Must we away so soon?”  Batting your lashes at Bilbo, you used his longing for you against him.  Your beauty was not so over done as Aphrodite, but you had learned well from her.  It’s not as though any other could stand a chance to hold your affection the way Thorin did, but you would do almost anything to prolong your time with him.

“It is unkind to tempt him,” Thorin admonished you, grasping your chin between his thumb and forefinger and drawing your attention back to meet his eyes.  “Even if you mean only to tease…  I am an envious God, and I Will. Not. Share. you.”

“I mean only to delay our parting,” was your reply, pleased at the way his expression softened in to a look that was reserved only for you.

You let out a surprised laugh as Thorin easily swept you up in to his arms as though you weighed nothing more than a feather.

Bilbo was immediately uncomfortable and more than a little jealous of the display before him.

“Leave us, she will come when I am through with her,” Thorin began walking away, leaving Bilbo standing awkwardly with his finger raised as if to say something to try and stop you.  You giggled, your eyes gleaming wickedly in anticipation of the events that were to come.  Wrapping your arms around Thorin’s shoulders, you winked at Bilbo as you were carried away.

“Thanatos, entertain our guest…”  Thorin called, his voice echoing down the cold stone hallway as the two of you slowly disappeared from sight.

“Ya might want ta’ take a seat lad, they may be awhile,” Balin said as he emerged from the shadows.

Bilbo opened his mouth only to immediately close it and take the proffered seat, his head dipping in defeat.

* * *

 

The light was dim in the bedroom you shared with Thorin, and you clung to him desperately as he tried to disentangle himself from your arms to lay you on the bed.

“Don’t send me away,” you pleaded.  You felt his shoulders slump, and you knew you had him.

“Don’t make this harder than it has to be,” Thorin implored, drawing your hand to his lips and kissing your fingertips.

“How am I expected to survive without you?”  You sighed.

“I shall just have to give you enough to last you until we are together again,” Thorin murmured, his lips brushing against the skin of your neck.  His fingers slid the sleeves of your dress from your shoulders.

“I could never have enough,” you hummed, your nails leaving scratch marks down his muscled back.

“Easy my love,” Thorin whispered in your ear, his large, calloused hands were rough against your soft skin.  He easily removed your dress as he had done a thousand times before.

You returned the favor, quickly freeing him of his own clothing, eager to have him inside you.  A chuckle rumbled from deep within his chest, his eyes ablaze with yearning and amusement as he took in your naked form.  You bristled, huffing in impatience as you tugged him down by his shoulders until his lips met your own.

“Don’t rush,” Thorin chastised, biting down on your lip hard enough to cause you to retreat slightly, your head falling back against the pillow.

“I need you now,” you protested.

“And you shall have me,” the king replied, leaning down to capture your lips again, his hands moving to your breasts.

You purred in appreciation, your back arching as you enjoyed his ministrations.  You were insatiable, wanting more and more of him.  You truly did not think you could make it six months without him, without his touch, without his love.

You freed a hand to wander down his chest and abdomen, and down further until you found what you were searching for.  Thorin hissed as your fingertips teased his erection, growling as he bit down on your ear lobe.  He rolled unexpectedly, hoisting you by your hips so that you were straddling him.  Your hair fell in waves down your shoulders and over your breasts as you gazed down at him through hooded eyes.  His chest heaved beneath you, and sweat was beading on his forehead.  You smirked.

“Now who’s impatient?”  You tormented him by slowly grinding against him, the slick folds of your sex telling of your own arousal.

“Impetuous woman…  you are playing with fire,” the king warned you.

“Then don’t let me burn,” you whispered, your eyes dark with desire.  You almost couldn’t stand the way he was looking at you now, his fingers kneading away at the supple flesh of your chest.

“There will be nothing left of you but ash,” he mused, grinding his hips against yours, asking for entry.

No more words were spoken as you knelt above him and positioned his erection with your hand, sliding down on him painfully slow.  You watched with intense focus the way his brow furrowed and his jaw tensed, the sensation torturing him until he was fully sheathed within you. 

The slow motions quickly gave way to more frantic thrusts as you rode him, your hands splayed across his chest.  His fingers left bruises on your hips from where he held you, trying to reach impossibly further inside with each movement.

You cried out, your head falling back as the tension continued to build, coiling tighter and tighter until you felt you would snap.

“ _Thorin_ …”  You tried to speak, your voice a breathy whisper.

“Not yet,” he ground out, every muscle in his body straining for release.

“I can’t,” you moaned, your legs shaking as you tried to wait for him.

“You must,” he urged you, his hips giving one last thrust as you both tipped over the edge together, bodies charged with pleasure.  You collapsed forward on to his chest, still joined, your head coming to rest on his shoulder.

* * *

 

Another round and an hour later found the two of you tangled side by side.  Your leg was strewn across his waist, head resting lazily upon his chest.  His fingers idly twirled the soft strands of your hair between them, his lips brushing against the crown of your head.  Neither one of you spoke, just relishing the feel of being close as the following six months would be an unbearable torture.

You went rigid in panic when you felt him move, sitting up and gathering you in to his arms until you melted against him again.  A wretched sob escaped your lips before you could stop it; your shoulders trembling with the force it took you to contain your sorrow.  Without saying a word you both knew it was time for you to depart, without saying a word, anguish crippled you.

Thorin’s hand gently smoothed your hair in an attempt to soothe you, leaving your silky strands in favor of cupping the soft skin of your cheek.   His thumb wiped away another tear as it fell.  You could see him crumbling at the sight of your pain and tried to be strong, flashing him a weak smile that he could not return, even though he tried.

“I will come home again,” you promised.

“I will be here, longing for the day when my heart returns to me,” he replied, pressing a kiss to your lips.


End file.
